


Pero pasa

by samej



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miedo, culpa, ira; es difícil no dar vueltas a la idea de que eso mismo es lo que está haciendo que el padre de la criatura que siente en los dedos se convierta en algo que puede terminar por matarles a todos. Obi-Wan/Padme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pero pasa

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers** episodio III.
> 
> Para inner_angel.

Están sentados el uno junto al otro en el sofá. Ella mantiene una cara inexpresiva, pero Obi-Wan es capaz de sentir su preocupación sin tener que mirarla. Hace mucho que ambos saben de la oscuridad que hay en los ojos que antes sólo albergaban inocencia. Hace semanas que no aparece, y el cuerpo de Padme empieza a acusar las curvas del embarazo. Con cuidado, dándole tiempo a rechazarlo le pone una mano en la tripa, sintiendo la vida que hay en ella. Tiene miedo. Miedo de que le rechace, porque los dos son conscientes de lo que hicieron la última vez que estaban en esa habitación.

Padme le mira, por primera vez en el rato que llevan compartiendo, y una ligera sonrisa en parte culpable y en parte optimista acude por fin a su boca. Él la corresponde, intentando olvidar los sentimientos negativos pero no puede evitar pensar que estando con ella tiene que mantener a raya su conciencia. Miedo, culpa, ira; es difícil no dar vueltas a la idea de que eso mismo es lo que está haciendo que el padre de la criatura que siente en los dedos se convierta en algo que puede terminar por matarles a todos.

Pero hay cosas que son mucho más fuertes que el miedo, y ninguno evita lo que viene a continuación, a pesar de que ambos saben el mal que están haciendo. Él acaricia su mejilla con la mano libre y la atrae hasta su boca, posando los labios en los suyos con ternura, hasta que ella le tienta lamiendo ligeramente sus labios. La invade con la lengua, disfrutando de la suavidad que parece ser el rasgo dominante de su cuerpo cuando está así, con él. Suave su piel, su pelo, su voz, sus besos.

La ausencia le hace daño cuando ella le aparta, respirando con un poco de dificultad.

—  Esto no debería estar pasando — dice, pero no se separa más de dos centímetros de su boca.

— No – conviene él —. No debería.

" _No debería estar pasando, pero pasa."_  piensa, y le agarra la barbilla y le vuelve a acercar a él. Y ella no le rechaza.

Porque ambos saben que, independientemente de lo que hagan, el daño ya está hecho.


End file.
